qubo_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Official Ion Kids Wiki
READ THE RULES Introduction to The Real Qubo Channel Wiki Since qubo.wikia.com has been invaded by liars who stated the completely wrong information about Qubo, we have decided to create a wikia for the Qubo Kids Channel with all of the correct information. What is Qubo you may ask? Qubo is a digital 24 hour network dedicated to childrens programming. It was originally a collaboration between Nelvana, Scholastic, NBC Universal, and Classic Media. Now since Qubo doesn't own rights to Scholastic, NBC Universal and Classic Media (which is now part of NBCUniversal), Qubo still owns Nelvana programs, but has also gotten programs from other companies such as CCI Entertainment, Splash Entertainment, and Cookie Jar. As for the programs, they consist of a mix of preschool shows, and shows targeted towards the 6-11 demographic. While most of the programs are animated, there are a few live-action shows here and there. Current animated programs on Qubo include ToddWorld, Timothy Goes to School, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Pet Alien, Stickin' Around, Grossology, Jakers, Nutri Ventures, Ned's Newt, and Doki (just to name a few). As for live-action, there's Artzooka, Mickey's Farm, Giver, Look Kool, Choo Choo Bob,This is Daniel Cook, and 4 animal documentaries. Unfortunately, Qubo has not produced any original programming, but has worked on SOME shows, such as Turbo Dogs and My Friend Rabbit. Programming on Qubo Channel and its companion Ion Television block account for all educational programming content on Ion Television's owned-and-operated stations and certain Ion affiliates that carry the 24-hour channel, relieving the network from the responsibility of carrying programs compliant with guidelines dictated by the Children's Television Act on its other subchannel services (especially those that simulcast the Home Shopping Network and QVC, two networks that by virtue of their primary distribution via cable and satellite television, are exempt from the guidelines). On September 28, 2010, Qubo Channel launched "Qubo Night Owl", (running from 12:00 to 6:00 a.m. Eastern Time) which features classic animated series, many of which came from the Filmation library owned by Classic Media; the block was restructured in August 2013 (due to NBCUniversal purchasing Sprout and renaming it Universal Kids four years later) to feature a mix of animated and live-action series sourced solely from Qubo's distribution partners. Before Qubo became a channel, it was a Saturday morning block on NBC, Telemundo, and Ion Television (the parent company), The NBC and Telemundo blocks ran from 2006 to 2012, while Ion Television still has a Qubo block called "Qubo Kids Corner" and running on Friday mornings. In 2012, due to losing rights from NBC Universal, the NBC and Telemundo blocks have been replaced by NBC Kids, which is basically a bunch of Sprout programs). Programs CURRENT QUBO PROGRAMMING Babar.png Jacob.png Marvin.png Missbg.png Pearlie.png Pecola.png Pippi.png Turbo.png Willa.png Zula.png Rupert.png Alfred.png Jane.png Shelldon.png Elliot.png Henry.png Rabbit.png Magic.png Jarod.png Penguins.png Mighty.png Beingian.png Class.png Sittingducks.png Erkyperky.png Sammy.png Dragon.png Spliced.png Rescue.png Gofrette.png Boo.png Maisy.png Postmanpat.png Adventures.png FORMER QUBO PROGRAMMING Lambchop.png Larryboy.png Theodore.png Veggietales.png Zimmer.png RULES: * 1. '''No staying off-topic: This wiki is meant for the actual Qubo channel and blocks only * '''2. '''No Spamming * '''3. No Fantasy Stuff: Don't make pages, comments, message threads or discussion posts with fantasy schedules and/or information AT ALL COSTS. * 4. '''No Trolling: Don't be mean to other people. * '''5. '''Be Positive: Be nice to other users and don't say anything bad. * '''6. '''Please make sure you give the source of the information you post on a page BEFORE you post it. An example would be placing the URL (link to the info) on the page. You can put it anywhere on the page you want, or use it as a short summary. An admin will take care of the rest. * '''7. No editing articles of upcoming shows, unless OFFICIAL news from Qubo and/or Ion Media Networks has been shown and/or announced. * 8. DO NOT make pages dedicated to YOUR opinion on something. Do it on your profile, or on the comments/discussion posts section. * 9. Don't edit other people's profile without their permission. We respect everybody's privacy! * 10. Uploading images and/or videos that are not Qubo-related, or include false information is strictly forbidden, unless a good reason for said upload is given. * 11. Please don't swear. This wiki is based on a kids network after all. Any violation of these rules will make us remove the false information you have posted, and will lead to you getting a strike! See this page for more information. The Real Qubo Channel Wiki is a fan site and is in no way affiliated with Ion Media and/or its subsidiaries or affiliates. Category:Browse